My career goals are to continue as an investigator in patient-oriented research (POR) and to provide mentoring for beginning investigators. My research focuses on the transmission dynamics of multidrug-resistant organisms (MDRO) among hospitalized patients, residents of long term care facilities, and the chronic hemodialysis population. My research has identified key and novel aspects of MDRO transmission and has quantified the most effective prevention strategies aimed at reducing their spread. Methodologies of my POR include large cohort and randomized controlled trials, genotyping of MDRO strains and mathematical modeling. Over the past years, I have built a successful independent research program and have secured National Institute of Health (NIH), Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, and National Science Foundation funding. I have also mentored numerous fellows and junior faculty, who under my mentorship, have obtained their own funding, published in leading journals and have gone on to become independent investigators and obtain academic faculty positions. Since my research crosses several disciplines, I have mentored trainees in a variety of subspecialties, including infectious diseases nephrology, geriatrics and mathematics. This is an optimal time in my career for a K24 award as I have an active research program that focuses on the development and implementation of antimicrobial stewardship programs in long term care facilities and out-patient dialysis units. This research will allow me to provide ample opportunities for trainees to perform research. I have also recently expanded my research area to the analyses of the microbiome and the identification of specific microbial signatures that increase the risk of MDRO acquisition, and have recently submitted an R01 with Dr. Martin Blaser (co-principal investigator), who is dedicated to providing his senior mentorship in this new area of my research. The K24 will allow me the time required to dedicate myself to learning this new field, and the ongoing growth of my research agenda. Lastly, this K24 will also allow me to have protected time to dedicate to the mentoring of trainees, a key component to successful mentoring.